Rerolling
SUMMONING: This page is to give players an idea of what banners to go after, understanding the units they got and informations on summoning. You can't just buy pearls, save pearls and decide right now "I'm going to summon units". Banners that are available change everything. There are several types of banners and you need to be aware of what you are doing 1)Regular Banners: These feature units that will always be available in every other banner to come out. They get directly added to the pool of units and are usually average units. It will not include a "Event" themed title, Blazing Festival or Blazing Bash somewhere on the banner. It will usually have 3-4 guaranteed steps instead of 9. 2)Blazing Festival: These banners feature either a specific new unit(s) with all other Blazing Festival units being available. It is PvE orriented. It will be written somewhere on the banner "Blazing Festival". These banner will have steps with a Guaranteed pull for a specific unit, With other steps offering you a 100% chance at a specific pool of units. It will also give you bonus deals that are very worth it. 3)Blazing Bash: These banners feature either a specific new unit(s) with all other Blazing Bash units being available. It is PvP orriented. It will be written somewhere on the banner "Blazing Bash". These banner will have steps with a Guaranteed pull for a specific unit, With other steps offering you a 100% chance at a specific pool of units. It will also give you bonus deals that are very worth it. 4)Festival & Event Banners: These banners feature a specific event and can be either Blashing Festival, Blazing Bash, Focus a specific unit for example his Birthday or a certain event such as Final Valley units. They will be linked to a specific theme and COULD contain different stuff than other types of banners. Such as having 5 steps instead of 9, Higher rates, Guaranteed steps more frequently, etc. These banners are either very good or bait to waste pearls. You must use your fine judgement and check into the key elements of the banner. 5)Limit Break Banners: These banners are for specific units receiving a Limit Break. They feature the specific unit and make him easier to obtain than his previous banner usually. (Due to it being 3-6 steps). These banners are sometimes worth it, but due to it being older units getting a newer buff, they might not be as up to date as other options. They can be a good choice to summon on. Banner Example BLAZING FESTIVAL: As you can see hear, it is written at multiple place that its a Blazing Festival Banner. You can see they kick it off by offering a 30 pearl (20 discount) on step 1 Here you see the that each step has something to offer you, Rate up for the featured unit, A guaranteed blazing festival on step 3, it shows you the units you can obtain which are all Blazing festivals too. Followed by another discount. Again more steps offer you rate ups, a second guaranteed pool with a better chance at specific units. More discounts. The final step is always a guaranteed featured unit related to the banner theme. In this case its for the very specific unit you're pulling for. So for 400 Pearls no matter what, you can get what you want. If you don't have 400 going into a banner, expect only above this and the rest to be RNG. Example banner EVENT/FESTIVAL: In this Banner you see its attached to a theme "Beginning and End of the Year". Its a special Blazing Festival banner that features limited time event units that we recived this year, as well as new years units. These featured units cannot be obtained by non-event Blazing Festival banners. The first step features a nice discount, followed by a rate up for 2 event units. Then there is a pool of blazing festival units, with 2 of them being event units. The next step we see if a discount. We have some more rate ups for 3rd anniversary units this time, Another guaranteed step including 6 event units with a few other blazing festival units (insanely good). Another rate up too. For step 8 we see another rate up, and step 9 guaranteeing you 1 of the featured event units. Even if Edo Hashirama and DR Madara are on the banner and in the summoning pool for the Guaranteed steps 3 and 6 you arent guaranteed to have a chance to get them on the 9th step like the other 4 and thats something you would have to check OR on the other steps. Rates: Here you get to select which step you want to see to know your chances at getting specific units. As for step1 and any step that doesn't have a rate up bonus, It will show you exactly what units are featured, the chance at getting them, as well as every other banner included in it. Sometimes there are trap banners that do not have any other Blazing Festival or Bash units besides the featured ones. This is an example of the rate up steps, you see the chances you have of obtaining them, * I just want everyone to remember, The units ranked based on the importance they bring as a PvE unit. A unit like Kakashi who is a god damage dealer is placed lower because he won't be as useful for the game compared to others. If you can keep him alive with decent units you already have, thats another story, but these units will do each role better than anyone else and be of extreme value. * Rerolling: This is when you clear data, create a new account, obtain/use pearls and pull good units from the start. There are periods where rerolling is suggested and where it is not. People either reroll to simply have a better account or create one specifically for PvP/PvE. You need to wait for a banner that has potential to reroll. Typically one with a broken unit that can carry you in the desired PvP or PvE. A good trick is to write down the info to each account that do great first pulls, work on each one of them during the time period and keep the best one in the end. Another good suggestion would be to even have a second account for PvE to play multiplayer with yourself. I tried putting them in order with my best of judgement (personal opinion) on which unit will be the best help overall on this game. Units to Aim for PvE: (Units with a * are limited to event banners) Edo Hashirama*: This is the God-Tier unit for PvE. With only his sync skills, he can negate 25% Element specific damage and 15% of any source. His Jutsu and ULT both are full map AoE's that attack weaken and health seal. The best part about his jutsu is that it allows you for 3 turns to ignore damage from Jutsus and Ults. He adds 750 attack as a field skill for WIS units. As a back row he heals 400 HP too. His abilities make him regen insane chakra every attack (10% per enemy hit) or 30% reset chance. His other abilities are so he can't be stopped. Immobility/Jutsusealing and knockback resistance. He also cant lose chakra to field effects. 3rd Anniversary Obito*: This unit is basically a swiss-knife that can carry you. He offers good AoE and Single Target Nuking. Insane heals with Recovery Sealing Resistance. He can resist with 50% chance, he is tanky, very useful field+buddy skills for tanking, he is a 3/6 chakra unit and to finish, his ult grand 3 chakra restored. His jutsu grants easy ultra combos while giving him insane HP recovery. 2500 per turn, but it can be stacked up to 10000 per turn! KCM Naruto*: This unit is another type of "God of PvE". He is an amazing spot on any team, he is extremely versitile. Right off the bat, he has up to 1000 healing per turn on the field and 400 as a buddy. He ignores jutsu sealing and immobilize so he can always be active. He only requires 3/6 chakra and gets ultra combos so easily that he will always recover chakra for himself and the team. He can also reset jutsu and ult at 30% chance. Hes insane! Next up, his field skill buffs damage by 250 and crit by 3x! His regular jutsu will allow all of your attacks on the opponent to hit 30% harder. His ult will hit very hard and it will allow him to heal 2000 HP per turn, just like obito. The utility he offers is just too much to be passed up. FV Sasuke*: God-tier Nuker. He can both AoE and Single Target Nuke. He has 40% boosted damage against SKL, WIS and BRV, combined with a very high attack stat. Naturally he also has an advantage against HRT. He can infinite spam his jutsu as it regains 2 chakra, plus 1 from an ultra combo. It also changes his range which works perfectly with his abilities boosting his combination damage. He can literatly dishout over 10K+ damage from 1 hit being apart of combinations. His ULT hits very hard and makes him tanky. He also passively heals 300HP being in the back row. His field skill is to counter attack which further more ramps up his damage. FV Naruto*: He is naturally resistant to SKL and has 40% BRV/WIS damage reduction. He heals 800 per turn, Has a AoE with massive range as a normal jutsu and to top it off, He can give everyone in the team that is HRT a 750 field attack boost. His ult also does alot of damage. DR Madara*: A very interesting kit this character has. He doesn't offer a raw "Burst damage" to knock down a very strong boss, But he will help so much by being on the field. To start off, He has a field effect of granting allies damage reduction. He heals at 750 per turn and he has dodge chance of 40%. He can easily tank and to top it off he has the ability to regen chakra by receiving hits and changing maps. His ult has a 30% chance of resetting. The fact that hes 3/6 means he will be using his jutsu or ult every other turn. His Ult is a full map sweep with decent damage for a 6 chakra map wide strike. His regular jutsu ignores all damage reductions from buffs or elements, he will remove all status buffs like damage reduction, perfect dodge, barrier, etc and deal pretty decent damage (allowing your team to keep punishing your opponents) SO6P Madara: A very strong tank with versatility. He hits very hard and has high stats. He has 45% damage reduction and restores chakra on some hits received. He also has the ability of 20% chance to dodge attacks. His field skill allows your team to take 15-50% less damage. His regular jutsu is a decent range AoE that hits hard and never misses. It removes perfect dodge, substitution and barrier. To follow up, it also allows you to dodge Jutsus and ULTS for 2 turns. He literatly soaks all types of damage with his kit. Hit ult is a full map sweep that pulls enemies to you, ignores substitution, hits very hard and has a 100% chance of immobilizing every enemy! To top it up he can reset with both skills. He really will carry you hard in this game. Pain: A very useful unit for any team, as well as a unit who can solo an insane parts of the game. First off, hes very tanky and deals damage. Field skill 25-30% of damage reduction. He has the ability of 25% damage reduction. His jutsu offers damage reduction for 5 turns, can reset both abilities, easily stack and starts off at 30%. It also weakens enemies. His ultimate is insane AoE, offers a barrier and ignores damage from ninjitsus. His buddy skill both offers healing and a damage buff which is insane, no other unit has it. Now the second part of pain, is damage dealing. He has high mods, high stats, AoE, nulifies damage reduction, nulifies element disadvantage and all that with very good hitbox. Kaguya: I'm really having a hard time placing her in these rankings. I want to put her up top for how she can carry you, but I need to put her down here as a team member. As a solo character, you can clear pretty much anything in the game except a few maps with her with her abilties. In a team however she is a beast too. Her jutsu has good AoE damage, ultra combos and grants you a 40% damage reduction buff. She heals 800 per turn and grants your team 25% damage reduction on the field. She can ignore jutsu sealing to always be active too. Her ult is very intresting, its a 24x modifier, that ignores types disadvantage and ignores substitution. It hits really hard. Her regular jutsu also has a 40% chance to reset, meaning once she lands one she basically gets her ult the next turn, or can jutsu 2 times which pretty much is bound to reset again due to it being so high. She also has INSANE stats. 3rd Anniversary Kakashi*: This unit is the god-tier Single Target nuker of the game right now. He excels at specifically punishing BRV units with a total of 90% extra damage dealt to them, However he hits very hard anywhere really. He is a 3/6 chakra unit, But it gets better. His jutsu returns 3 chakra so you can spam it and gain chakra without any abilities. He has a 50% chance to reset with his ult too. He's basically using a jutsu/ult every turn and he deals INSANE damage per chakra ability compared to every other unit. He also ignores all defensive buffs such as Damage Reduction/Substitution/PerfectDodge.. To finish up his kit, He also offers an insane field skill of a combination of 20-30-40 Dodge Chance / Damage reduction at the same time. I placed him low in this list because he brings less than the others to a whole team, But alone he can still be insanely important. Its just his support is only offered as damage dealt and a field skill. While it will carry you, it will only carry you in such a way, it wont keep you alive, heal, resist things, etc. New Years Sasuke*: Very simular to 3rd Anni-Kakashi. A unit built to constantly be dishing out damage but with a whole different kit. He regens chakra with ultra combos, on hit and reciving hit chance. He can't be stopped because he resists immobilize, justsu sealing, chakra recovery and switch sealing. He also has an insane 40% jutsu reset and 50% ult reset chance. He has a few gimmicks that can be useful, Immobilize on jutsu, DoT on jutsu, ignores damage reduction and causes enemies that heal, to damage themselves. Gaara: A very good unit that offers insane utility to teams. 750 BRV field skill attack boost. Unlike the other characters who boost damage on the field, his ultimate is a full map AoE that buffs all damage by 30% and recovers 3 chakra. His regular jutsu brings up barrier to keep you safe when in need, it will also prevent gaara from being switched or chakra sealed. On top of that, he has 30% reset chance on both skills and recovers chakra sometimes when receiving hits. His kit means he can dishout DECENT damage, make all of your units do extreme damage while soaking up damage when you need it. He is definitely not as much of a"Carry" as units on this list but he will have so much priority when team building and usefulness. Shisui: A damage dealer that brings some extra to the game. He has insane dodge chance matched with insane damage. He will hit very hard, with no reason to stop. He ignores chakra recovery sealing, he ignores attack reduction and can't lose chakra from field effects. He starts with extra chakra, can self buff his own attack and dodge chance and hit an insane single target nuke the following turn, he also ignores type disadvantage. He can somewhat tank due to the fact he has 65% dodge chance too. His attack buff/dodge buff from jutsu stacks and can be maintained with higher ratios due to it lasting for 4 turns. Just to add to his kit, he deals 2x the damage in combination attacks, meaning that you could see like 8k combination attacks which really adds up. Deidara: I'm going against many peoples opinions by putting this unit up here. Of course he will be at the bottom of the list because he isn't a must or a hyper carry, But he will be so useful if thats all you have for so much content. With his dupes, He starts the game at max chakra. While hes not being used, he gives the other unit HP recovery and a damage boost. His jutsu allows him to ignore all non-jutsu/ult attacks making him a different kind of tank. He has 40% chance to gain chakra when receiving hits, meaning he can literatly get his jutsu or ult in 1 turn without taking damage. Since he starts out with 8 chakra, theres no doubt you will maintain this for along time. He won't shine against bosses or maps where you get jutsu'd alot, But lately ninja roads or SuperImpacts have had maps where theres like 10-20 mobs and all they do is combination attack you. This is where this Deideira really shines. In 1 turn you can soak all the damage, you will almost 100% chance get your ult with all enemies groupped onto you and AoE them. Also, its good to mention both skills reset at 30% chance. Now where things get better, Deidara boosts all damage by 30% as a AoE with his ult. As a unit he brings so much on certain maps that he will help you without a doubt on most ninja roads and super impacts with his unique build. Pairing him up with a unit like Edo hashirama or So6p Madara will ensure that you can tank a series of different challenges with ease.